Absolute Sesshomaru
by AW555
Summary: Kagome was just a normal teenage girl trying to get a boyfriend when a pop up on the computer offered her the perfect boyfriend. After she made her order, not thinking it was real, she receives her perfect boyfriend! What adventures and incidents will ens
1. Absolute Sesshomaru

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone in it and I don't own Absolute Boyfriend or anyone in it. I only use the ideas and people from them, but nothing more.

YUU WATASE OWNS ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND I"M GIVING THEM THEIR CREDIT FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT COMPLAINED ABOUT IT BECAUSE A FREAKING DISCLAIMER OBVIOUSLY WASN"T ENOUGH

Kagome was ecstatic. Today she would ask the boy of her dreams out and he would say yes. As she quickly got into her green school uniform and ate some toast, she took off to catch Inu Yasha before school started. She ran to the bus stop and waited for Inu Yasha to get there. He was always one of the first to get there. Her breath caught as she saw his figure heading toward her.

"Come on girl don't freeze up on me now," she whispered to herself.

"Hey Kagome, what's-" Inu Yasha started.

"I really like you will you go out with me?" Kagome blurted out.

Inu Yasha blinked then replied, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I like someone else."

Kagome drooped and was about to set down on the bus waiting bench when the bus pulled up. Kagome quickly got on, glad that she didn't have to risk more embarrassment by having to sit near him.

'That jerk,' Kagome fumed, 'He didn't even pretend to think about it. He could have at least made it look like he was considering it!'

The rest of the day, Kagome sulked over why she was good enough for anyone. Inu Yasha was the tenth boy to turn her down this year. What was wrong was she not pretty enough? Smart enough? Busty enough? She sighed as she walked home.

"Hey Kagome wait up!" a voice said.

Kagome stopped and turned around to see Kikyo her best friend.

"Hey Kikyo," Kagome said.

"What's wrong? You look down," Kikyo said.

Kagome sighed again, "Inu Yasha turned me down," she said sulkily.

"Awww well you know you're better then him anyway," Kikyo said.

Kagome smiled and waved at Kikyo as she climbed up the 500 steps to the shrine she lived at. Kagome quickly got on the computer once she got into the house. She checked her email, but of course no one emailed her, as always. She sighed and was about to get off, when she noticed a pop up.

Pop Up

"Can't get a boyfriend? Can't figure out what's wrong with you? Well we've got the solution to your boyfriend problems. Get the perfect boyfriend the exact way you want him! 5-day free trial!"

End

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing it was stupid, but yet she was intrigued. So, she clicked on the link in the pop up and was sent to a website where she picked whether he was straight or bisexual, what hair color, eye color, skin color, ethnicity, and tallness. She blushed as it asked for his penis size. Finally, it asked her all the personality traits she wanted him to have. At the end of the personality traits, she hit the submit button and entered her shipping address.

She then turned off her computer and went to take a bath.

'Thank goodness today is Friday so I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I don't think I could handle it,' she thought as she got her pj's on and slipped into bed.

The Next Morning Around 9

Kagome woke groggily as the door bell woke her up.

'Who could that be? My parents aren't coming home for another two weeks.' she thought as she got out of bed and went to the front door.

She looked through the door hole and saw two men with a huge box. She frowned and opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" one of the men asked.

"Yes I am, may I ask why?" she asked.

"This is for you, please sign here," the man said, handing her a clip board with a paper on it and a pen.

She signed the paper and blinked as the men put the box into her living room.

'Please tell me…that isn't what I think it is…' she groaned as she ripped the box apart.

She almost screamed as a man….a VERY naked man fell out of the box and he looked exactly as she wanted, like Inu Yasha. There were a few differences though. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek, each hand, and each hip. She grabbed his wrist, as he wasn't moving or breathing, and didn't feel a heart beat. She started to freak out when she noticed a thick book near his body. She picked it and read the front cover, 'The Perfect Boyfriend Manual'.

"Hm," she said as she opened and read what do to.

She blushed as she read how to get him to wake up.

The Perfect Boyfriend Manual

"Congratulations! You have received your perfect boyfriend! Now you may be wondering, how do I get him started? Is he dead? No my dear, he is not dead. Your boy friend has censors on his lips. You must kiss him to have these censors activated so he will become yours."

End

Kagome sighed and slowly leaned down, blushing the whole time, and pressed her lips softly into his. She moved back quickly and looks down at him to see him opening his gold eyes to stare at her. She blushed more as she stood up and took a few steps back. Her boyfriend blinked his eyes before standing up. She blushed and turned around.

"Cover yourself up!" She shrieked.

The boyfriend blinked and covered his eyes.

"NO!" she shrieked again and grabbed a blanket off the couch and throws it at him, "Wrap this around your waist!"

Her boyfriend caught the blanket with ease and wrapped around his waist. She sighed in relief and turned around.

"What is your name girlfriend?" he asked.

She blushed, hearing the word girlfriend, "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"You need to give me a name Kagome," he said.

She twitched, he wasn't named? What kind of guy was this?

"Um….." she looks him over, trying to figure out a name when she notices his VERY sharp finger nails…no more like claws.

"How about Sesshomaru?" she asked him.

He cocked his head to the side, "I like it Kagome, how did you come up with that?"

"Well your cl-finger nails are very sharp so that made me think of killing and you're…" she blushed, "Really handsome so Sesshomaru means killing perfection which I thought fit you."

He looked at his claws with indifference and shrugs.

"Um, just sit down on the couch, I'll be right back, maybe my dad has something you can wear," she said as she rushed to her parent's room.

She came back a few minutes later with some red boxers and blue pajamas.

"Here, go into the bathroom," she pointed at the bathroom, "And put these all on ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed the clothes, letting the blanket drop as he walked to the bathroom. Kagome blushed so much she thought her head would explode. Once he shut the door, Kagome began to hyperventilate. She didn't think it was real! Now she had this man, very sexy man to add, but a man in her house without adult supervision none the less. What would she do when her parents got back?

That's when she remembered, she only had a five days for free trial. So she could send him back after five days. Then she could pretend like none of this ever happened. She sighed in relief and sat down on the couch while waiting on him to finish. She heard the door open, so she turned around to see him coming out of the bathroom. Her mouth almost hit the floor as she stared at him. He smirked as he walked over to her and sat beside her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Whoaho mister what do you think you're doing?" she squeaked.

"Pleasuring you, that is what you bought me for isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something. She had bought a sex toy! She smacked his hand away and fell off the couch.

"Whoah mister I like to fall in love before I just…well you know!" she said.

He cocked his head to the side again, "Love?" he asked.

"You don't know what love is?" she asked.

"I am not programmed to know what love is, I am only programmed to do as you please," he replied.

"Well love is…that funny feeling you get when you just think about a person or when you can't stand to go without them even a few hours and you think about them constantly," she said, blushing.

"Hm, have you been in love before?" he asked her.

"Well…I thought I was but he changed my mind about that," she said, getting sad.

That's when she noticed a ring on his left hand that flashed a dark blue.

"What is that?" she asked him.

He looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Kagome, why don't you look in the manual?"

Kagome glared at him, getting a little irritated with him and his horny self before picking up the manual and reading about the ring.

The Perfect Boyfriend Manual

"As you may have noticed by now there is a ring on your boyfriend's hand. After you have kissed your boyfriend, this ring can pick up any of your feelings and saves it as data. So after awhile, your perfect boyfriend should be able to know everything that makes you happy, sad, angry, or purr in pleasure. (Kagome blushed at this.)

Red - Happy

Pink - Pleasure

Blue - Sadness

Black - Anger"

End

"So, that means you can feel my emotions basically right?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded and she glared at him.

"Why can't you just tell me this stuff without me having to look it up?" she asked angrily.

"Because you're supposed to read the manual before you use your toy Kagome,"

AW555 : I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought. I probably wont make this a long fan fic but it will be more then two or three chapters I'm sure. I know you may not want Kikyo to be the best friend but trust me it comes into the plot. So if you don't like Kikyo don't get upset you'll find out later in the plot what happens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Sesshomaru

AW555: OK guys here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm juggling three big stories around (Which the other two aren't on here cause they wont let us have CYOAs) anyway here's the new update and I hope you guys enjoy!

Story

Kagome measured Sesshomaru's clothing and shoe size before heading to the mall. She needed to get Sesshomaru something to wear besides her dad's pajamas. She looked through a men's clothing store till she found a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and black pants, which she bought. She also bought black dress shoes to go with the outfit. When she got back to her house, she told Sesshomaru to try the clothes on. She only had 24 hours to return them If they didn't fit. Once he came out of the Bathroom. Kagome was stunned he looked wonderful! She even got the right size!

"Hm, you must like black?" Sesshomaru said.

"No, I just thought you'd look best in black and I was right!" Kagome said proudly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Never mind we've got another problem. I've spent most of my money on your clothes, (She got two pairs of everything except the shoes) and my mom wont be sending me any more money for a week. They'll wonder why I spent all that money if I ask them for more right now…" Kagome groaned in frustration.

"Why don't those adds on the pc have a 'This isn't a joke' warning?" she asked.

"Maybe most humans are smart enough to know not to order off the Internet?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru then blinked.

"Wait…why did you say humans? Aren't you a human too?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm an Inu Youkai. Didn't you know that when you ordered me?" Sesshomaru said.

She squeaked, " NO! I just made you look like this guy I like…"

"Hm, then he must be an Inu Youkai too," Sesshomaru replied.

"Inu Yasha? Pssh, yeah right," Kagome snickered.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome blank.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I do not know but I do not like that name," he replied.

"You look too tense, shall I relax you?" Sesshomaru asked, and in a second had his clothes off.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shrieked, throwing his clothes at him.

"NO! Now put your clothes back on!" she squeaked.

"Hm, then what did you order me for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the millionth time I didn't mean too! That's why I'm going to return you when my 5 days are up," she told him.

"Then what am I going to do till then?" he asked, now dressed again.

"Well, I guess you could go to school with me Monday…it would be nice to have a boyfriend even it he's sort of not a real boyfriend," she said, "But I'm hungry what about you?"

"I don't eat human food, but I will eat it if it pleases you," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome bank, "What do you eat then?"

"Raw meat."

At Mac Donald's

"This thing you call a 'Whopper' is delicious Kagome," Sesshomaru said, scarffing down a burger.

Kagome giggled, know the All might power of the burger. She gasped as she saw Inu Yasha with a black haired girl in his car pull up to the drive thru. Kagome quickly pushed Sesshomaru under the table so Inu Yasha wouldn't see Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha, luckily, didn't see her and drove off with his order. Kagome sighed in relief then blushed as Sesshomaru's head was very near her inner thighs. She quickly made him sit back in his seat.

"Hm, for a minute I thought you had changed our mind about being pleasured," he smirked.

Kagome glared at him, "For your information someone I know drove by and I didn't want him to see me with you."

Sesshomaru growled, "That Inu Yasha?"

She blushed and nodded, finishing her fries.

On the walk back home, Kagome jumped as she heard a voice.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned around to see Hojo, a boy she had grown up with.

"Hey Hojo," she said with a smile.

Hojo looked at Sesshomaru.

"Who's he?" Hojo asked.

"Oh this is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend," Kagome replied, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

Hojo glared lightly at Sesshomaru.

"So, you finally found a guy who was blind?" Hojo asked as he walked away.

Kagome's hold on Sesshomaru's arm loosened and he noticed his ring had turned black.

"Kagome?" he said.

"Just forget about it," she said as she kept walking to towards the shrine, with her head lowered.

At the Shrine

"Who was that man?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to growl.

"His name is Hojo, I've known him since I was five. He's been really mean to me lately and I don't know why. We used to be best friends…" Kagome said sadly.

"I can kill him if you want me to," Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome's eyes widened, "NO! Um...that's ok I might have you beat him up one day but don't kill him please."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned on the TV. Kagome giggled, of course the first thing a any male learns to do is turn on the TV. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome and she shook her head.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Let me get that for you Kagome," Sesshomaru said, getting the exact drink she wanted.

Kagome blank, "Um thank you."

Kagome choked on her tea as Sesshomaru flipped it to the porno section.

"SESSHOMARU! Turn that off!" she choked out.

He smirked, "I'd like to try that with you one day Kagome, if you'd let me."

Kagome blushed furiously, grabbed the remote, and switched it to Spongebob. Luckily, it was a Spongebob marathon! Sesshomaru watched in amazement, like a little kid. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hm, interesting, the little yellow man obviously runs around yelling I'm Ready, for what we don't know, and the pink man tries to look at his forehead, interesting," Sesshomaru said very seriously.

Kagome laughed and handed Sesshomaru the remote.

"I'm going to take a bath and don't you dare come in on me ok?" Kagome said, walking into the Bathroom.

Sesshomaru, not really listening to her, nodded his head and kept watching Spongebob. After Kagome got out of the bathtub, she snuck upstairs with just her towel on, knowing that Sesshomaru was more interested in Spongebob at the moment then her. She quickly got into her pajamas, not planning on going anywhere else that day. She then headed downstairs and noticed Sesshomaru was not on the couch. She blank and searched the house, then she heard meowing and followed it.

Kagome tried not to laugh at the sight she found. Sesshomaru was petting Buyo, while picking his paws up so he did a dance. Buyo just meowed and purred in pleasure. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and stood up. Then he patted Buyo on the head before walking over to her.

"You look stunning Kagome," he said.

"….I'm just in my pajamas Sesshomaru…" she said.

"You always look stunning," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you before going back to the couch. She then flipped through the channels till she found Edward Scissorhands. Kagome then leaned onto Sesshomaru as they watched the movie together. Kagome's eyes were slowly closing as the movie was getting to the middle. Sesshomaru put her head in his lap as she feel asleep. He turned off the movie and watched her sleep. A few hours later, Kagome woke up with two golden eyes peering into hers. She screamed and fell off the couch. Sesshomaru grabbed his ears and growled.

"I'm sorry! You scared me!" she said, standing up.

He glared lightly at her, "Hm, my ears are very sensitive."

"Oh…heh sorry about that," she said, sweat dropping.

Kagome yawned and looked for a clock.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"5:30, you've been asleep for 3 hours." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome blushed, "Did I fall into your lap? I'm really sorry."

He smirked, "No, I put your head in my lap once you feel asleep."

"Oh…well thank you," she said with a smile.

AW555: Well guys I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	3. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha

Finally Monday was here.

"SESSHOMARU! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Kagome yelled.

"You don't have to yell Kagome, I'm right here," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed, he looked really good in the uniform she bought him…with the last of the money she had…Well at least mom had paid the school's monthly cafeteria bill. So she could eat at school!

"Come on were going to be late!" she said, grabbing his arm and running out of the house.

Kagome and Sesshomaru barely made it to the bus stop on time. They climbed onto the buss and Kagome blushed as everyone on the bus stared at them. Kagome never noticed the glares being sent her way as Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in a free seat up front. Once they arrived at school, Kagome took Sesshomaru to the principal's office to get enrolled in the school. The principal let Sesshomaru have the same classes as Kagome since she told the principal he was an exchange student. Kikyo met Kagome and Sesshomaru once they came out of the principal's office.

"Kagome, who's your new friend?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh, this is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend," Kagome said with a smile.

"OH! That's wonderful!" Kikyo said with a smile.

Kagome and Kikyo chatted as they went to find Sesshomaru's locker.

"I've got to go meet someone Kagome. I'll see you later in class!" Kikyo said with a smile and ran off.

Sesshomaru glared at her as she ran off and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him this time.

"Hm, there is something about the girl that I don't like," he told Kagome.

"Well you better act like you do or I'll send you home buster!" she said, "That my friend and you shall be kind to her."

Sesshomaru growled but didn't argue with her. Kagome showed Sesshomaru how to open the locker, and his combination, before showing him the books he needed for his first two classes.

"Ok we've got History then Biology," Kagome said as she dragged Sesshomaru to their first class.

(On an off note, have you ever noticed in most of the Sesshomaru is a teacher and Kagome is a student themed fan fiction, Sesshomaru is always a History teacher? Is that just me or maybe a lot of people just do or don't like history? Or maybe it's because he's from the feudal era…hm….)

Kagome showed Mr. Brunner, her teacher, Sesshomaru's schedule and he motioned for him to have a seat by Hojo. Sesshomaru sat down and Hojo glared at him. Kagome sat in her seat which was in the front right hand corner of the class. They were learning about World War II. Kagome barely paid attention, she really kept a close look on Sesshomaru, not noticing Hojo's glares.

The bell rang at 9:30 and Kagome dragged Sesshomaru to Biology. Two class periods later Kagome and Sesshomaru headed to the lunch room. Sesshomaru sat down at a table while Kagome went and got her lunch. Five minutes after she sat next to him, Kikyo sat in front of her.

"Kagome is it alright if Inu Yasha sits with us?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure why?" Kagome asked.

"Well…Kagome I know how much you like Inu Yasha and how he embarrassed you, so when he asked me out I just wasn't sure what to tell him. So, I just told him let's be friends for now and I don't want him to be anywhere you don't want him to be," Kikyo told Kagome.

As Inu Yasha sat down Sesshomaru glared at Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha glared back.

"Bastard, never thought I'd see you again," Inu Yasha said.

Sesshomaru growled as a rush of images hit him.

"Inu Yasha hold your tongue!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at back in forth, from Sesshomaru to Inu Yasha.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" asked Kagome.

Kikyo looked as confused as Kagome.

"This bastard is my half brother. He was punished for a wrong he did and had his memory wiped. Then, he was given to this facility so he would get bought and find be able to understand human women better. After he falls in love he'll be able to resume is position in the house of the crescent moon," Inu Yasha explained.

Kagome blank.

"Ok, so you're telling me you really are part youkai? And that he's your half brother and he did something and was made to join the program I bought him from?!."

Inu Yasha nodded.

"…" Kagome blank again and started to laugh.

Inu Yasha growled and whacked her upside the head.

"It's true you stupid wench!"

Sesshomaru had Inu Yasha's necked pinned down to the table in an instant.

"You will not talk to Kagome like that, understood Halfling?" Sesshomaru growled.

Suddenly, everyone started to crowd around the table yelling 'FIGHT', while Sesshomaru was quickly pulled off Inu Yasha by the principal and dragged to the principal's office. Kagome blushed and groaned as she sat beside Sesshomaru in the principal's office. How could this happen all in 3 short days!

"Kagome, we graciously let your friend join our school. This is not how he should be showing his thanks," the principal said.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Takanaka but it really wasn't Sesshomaru's fault! You see Inu Yasha called me a very vulgar named and Sesshomaru was just defending me," Kagome explained.

The principal sighed, having Inu Yasha in his office constantly, he knew how annoying the youth was.

"Fine, I'll give Mr. Sesshomaru one more chance, but one more slip up and he's out of here, understood? Now go home for the rest of the day and let Mr. Sesshomaru cool off" the principal said.

"Yes sir, thank you very much sir!" Kagome said, grabbing Sesshomaru hand tightly and dragging him out.

Kagome didn't talk or look at Sesshomaru the whole way to her shrine. Once there, she opened the door and waited till he walked in till she exploded.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN EXPELLED AND THEN THEY WOULD HAVE CALLED MY PARENTS AND EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN RUINE-" Kagome yelled but was interrupted as Sesshomaru smashed his lips into hers.

Kagome's eyes widened and she squeaked as Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

"This Sesshomaru is very sorry Kagome, but you look very tempting when angry," he said with a smirk.

Kagome growled and sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look we've only got two days left ok and I don't want you to ruin my life in the two days left so can you please refrain from pummeling Inu Yasha into the ground?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sat next to her and nodded.

"Yes Kagome I will refrain myself," he replied.

"Good, now watch Spongebob or something I need to call to see what our make up homework is," 


	4. Sesshomaru and Kikyo

AW555: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been very busy with school. I've had an art project due and a literary analysis due tomorrow so XD I had to do those first. Well here's the next chapter of Absolute Sesshomaru. Enjoy!

PLEASE READ : I now have a sort of mailing list you could say now. It's actually a yahoo group since I can't afford my own website right now XD. You can go there, sign up for me to tell you when I've updated a story, there's photos and polls, and you can even message people. So please join if you wish and here's the link.

http://groups. Next Day after School

Kagome giggled as she got the bracelets out of her locker. She was going to surprise Kikyo with them. Yesterday she and Sesshomaru had gone to the gas station and she spotted the bracelets. Both bracelets had a mixture of baby blue beads and silver beads, saying BFFs in the middle beads. She smiled to herself as she walked outside to find Kikyo and Sesshomaru. As she was about to round a corner she heard two voices and she stopped.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you break up with Kagome? You know she's not right for you. Date me, I'm everything Kagome could never be and that's a lot of things," Kikyo said.

Kagome gasped to herself and began to feel tears. She then hears a grunt, and fears Sesshomaru will go with Kikyo.

"Hm, why would you ask me out if you say you are Kagome's friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo sighs, "Kagome is such a little git! She's only half as pretty as I am and has very little personality. That's why all the boys she likes say yes to me so quickly and get her out of the picture."

"So obviously you are not Kagome's friend. I am Kagome's boyfriend and would never betray her. Even if I did betray her, it wouldn't be with a liar like you," Sesshomaru said, leaving to find Kagome.

Kagome dropped the bracelets and took off running, tears running down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's ring began to blink blue and he took off after her.

With Kikyo

Kikyo stood there, mouth open wide for a few minutes. 'How dare he tell me KIKYO no?' At that moment, Inu Yasha decided to pop in front of her.

"Hey Kikyo, I was thinking we go to that new restaurant tonight," Inu Yasha said.

"I was thinking no, I'm breaking up with you Inu Yasha," Kikyo said as she quickly turned around and stalked off.

Inu Yasha blank, letting it settle in before he growled and stalked off to find Kagome. 'I bet she's the reason Kikyo broke up with me.'

With Kagome

Kagome found a bench, which she sat on and cried. She didn't notice the shadow coming near her, nor did she notice the body that sat beside her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Hojo asked.

Kagome looked up at him and sobbed more.

"Kikyo Sob was never my friend! hiccup She was just using me Sob to get my boyfriends!" Kagome told him.

Hojo's eyes widened and he hugged her. Just as Hojo is about to say something, two growls are heard.

"What did you do to Kikyo?" says one voice.

"Why are you holding Kagome?" another one says.

Kagome and Hojo both looked up confused. A pink eyed Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha stared at them. Kagome blinked then replied, "I didn't do anything to Kikyo."

Sesshomaru glared at Inu Yasha.

"If you had heard what she just said half breed, then you'd know Kikyo used her to get boyfriends," Sesshomaru explained to Inu Yasha.

"So you mean…Kikyo never liked me? She just wanted me to spite Kagome?" Inu Yasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome sobbed more.

"Well then…Kagome if your offer about being your boyfriend still stands, then I'd love to be your boyfriend again, but you'll need to dump bird brains here," Inu Yasha said, pointing at Sesshomaru.

Before Sesshomaru could growl, Hojo replied, "That's not likely since she'll be going out with me."

Kagome blank as all three men started to fight. All you could see was a cloud of dust and occasionally a head or an elbow. Kagome sighed and started to walk home. She wasn't very worried about Sesshomaru; he would find his way home when he was done. Today was just not her day. First, she spent the rest of her money on the bracelets so she needed a job to get more money. Then, her so called best friend comes out to be her enemy. Now, after everyone realizes Kikyo is a slut, they start to fight over her. What is up with the world and hating Kagome?

She sighed again as she began to climb the thousands of stairs that led to her shrine. Not only that, but today was her last day to have Sesshomaru. She had to have him back by the end of the day. As she walked towards her front door, she noticed a man.

"May I help you?" she asked.

The man turned around and smiled at her. He had brown hair that went down to his shoulders, but was in a pony tail. He had violet eyes and was slightly muscular.

"You are Kagome Higurashi I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Miroku Houshi, manager of "The Perfect he said, "I'm here to get my payment since you'll be keeping Sesshomaru."

Kagome blank, "Wait, I didn't want to keep him, I was about to return him!"

Miroku blank, "Well it's a little too late miss. He was supposed to be returned by 5 today and it's now 5:15," he said.

Kagome twitched, "Just how much is Sesshomaru?"

"1 million dollars," Miroku replied.

That's when all in Kagome's world went black as she fainted.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru slipped out of the fight a few minutes after it started, leaving Inu Yasha and Naraku behind as he walked after Kagome. He stared at his ring as he walked. It was turning from blue to black. He wondered what she was thinking about to make herself angry. He knew what was making her sad, but anger? That wasn't like Kagome. When he got to the top of the shrine's stairs, he glared at the man talking to Kagome.

Sesshomaru was just able to catch Kagome as she fainted.

"Well hello Sesshomaru, so nice to see you again," Miroku said.

"What do you want Hoshi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well our payment of course," Miroku replied.

"How much is the payment?" Sesshomaru asked.

"1 million dollars," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru almost fainted himself.

AW555: Yes, yes I know it's very short. It was even too short for my likings. But that was the best place I could of cliff hangied it. So, sorry guys but I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Review! And thank you guys for reviewing! I've gotten about 100 reviews on this fic from all the sites this is on added together. I'm so excited about that! 


	5. Sesshomaru, Work, and Kikyo

AW555: Well, here's your update guys. I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with Thanksgiving break coming up. Review! 

I now FINALLY have a sort of mailing list. It's more like a group. You can sign up if you want to know when my stories have been update and it'll have other fun anime stuff.

http://groups.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE MILLION DOLLARS? I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE DOLLAR!" Kagome screeched.

"Well, then you've got a long way to go don't you?" Miroku said calmly.

Kagome twitched and Sesshomaru almost didn't pull her off Miroku as she tried to bash his head in.

"Violent aren't we? Well why don't you just get a job. You should have it paid back in….50 years," Miroku said uninterestingly.

Sesshomaru has a tight hold on Kagome as she tries to rip Miroku's head off.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME ALL THIS!" Kagome yelled.

"Actually we did, you just didn't read the paper when you signed to get him," Miroku said, holding the paper out to her with a magnifying glass so she can see in the itsy bitsy print.

'If the boyfriend is kept after the time period is up, then the customer must pay one million dollars for the boyfriend'

Kagome stood up and blank.

"I'm going to kill you," Kagome said as she chased Miroku around the shrine.

The Next Afternoon

"Well Mrs. Higurashi tell me about yourself," the man across from her said.

The minute after Miroku had fled the shrine, Kagome began searching through the newspapers for a job. The only one that applied to her was a waitress job at a local diner. It paid 6.50 an hour which is pretty good for minimum wage. Now, here she was getting her interview. The boss of the diner was named Robert. He was a short man only reaching about 5'4. He had short red hair with dark green eyes.

"I'm 15 years old and live in a shrine with my mom and father. Right now they're on vacation and I've run out of the money they gave me to live on. So I decided to get a job sir," Kagome explained.

Robert smiled.

"Well I think you've come to the right place little lady. Welcome to the crew," Robert said shaking her hand, "I want you to be here after school and you'll work till 6:30, understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Kagome said as she walked out of the diner giddily.

Sesshomaru met Kagome once she was outside.

"I got the job Sesshomaru!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Hm, and what exactly am I supposed to do while you work? Shall I work too?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"No! I will not have you working for me. That's very sweet but I have better uses for you," Kagome said smirking evilly.

The Next Day while Kagome is at Work Sesshomaru growled as he's leaned over the toilet, scrubbing it.

"Stupid girl,"

With Kagome That only good thought in Kagome's head, was the face Sesshomaru had to have at this moment while cleaning her house. She felt like she was being beaten out, washed, and hung up to dry. First she was given dish washing duty. After all the dishes were clean, she was ordered to help the other waitresses take the food to the customers. Breaking a plate of food and dropping a plate FULL of food in someone's lap was NOT a good way to start her first day, but thankfully Robert was kind and forgave her for the incidents. Finally she got the hang of things and though she was forming calluses on her feet, the work wasn't as hard as before.

Finally around 7 she stumbled into the shrine doors; Sesshomaru met her with a not so happy look. Sesshomaru's look softened as he saw the condition she was in. He sat on the couch and motioned her over. He then took off her shoes and massaged her feet. Kagome moaned and whimpered as he touched a sore spot.

"Work was vigorous I suspect?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome half glared at him and nodded.

"I don't know if you're worth it," Kagome said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru growled and kisses her. Kagome's eyes widened but then closed as she let him deepen the kiss. His tongue gently licked against her lips and she let him enter her mouth. Both of them moaned as their tongues entwined and then Sesshomaru pulled back with a smirk.

"Hm, we both know I'm worth it,"

Kagome worked 36 hours the next two weeks. Finally, on Friday she brought home a $234 check home.

"Ok let's see, we're going to have to take half of that for our food and what not which leaves 117$ to pay you off with….which leaves 999883$ more to pay!" Kagome said, unenthusiastically.

"Kagome I can always work.…" Sesshomaru began to say.

"No, you don't know how much you help me already by having a nice clean house and food for me when I get home," she told him.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

The Next Monday

Kikyo smirked as she dropped some of the love potion she had made into a drink which she quickly switched the drink Sesshomaru had gotten with the potion filled drink as Kagome kept his attention.

"You will be mine" she whispered as she waited for Sesshomaru to take a drink of his soda.

Once he did, Kikyo quickly pushed Kagome out of the way and sat in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo, what is up-" Kagome stopped speaking when she saw Sesshomaru grab Kikyo and kiss her hard.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with hazy eyes.

"What do you want wench?" he said as Kikyo smirked in glee.

"Wh-what's wrong with you? Kikyo what did you do to him!" Kagome asked.

Kikyo smirked more as Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Simple my dear Kagome. I'm taking what's rightfully mine and what's yours is ALWAYS mine," Kikyo said walking off with Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat where Kikyo had pushed her and stared at where Kikyo and Sesshomaru just were in shock. Had Sesshomaru and Kikyo been plotting this to break her heart? If not then how else had that happened so fast? It's not like Kikyo could have put a love potion or something in his drink. Kagome fled outside as the tears began to flow down her fast. Once she found the school tree she leant against hit and slid down.

'How could he do this to me? I WAS GOING TO PAY ONE MILLION DOLLARS FOR HIM'! Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked as he jogged up beside her.

Kagome stared at her hands that were in her lap.

"She…she...stole him from me…" Kagome said.

Inu Yasha sat down beside her.

"Kikyo stole Sesshomaru from you? How's that possible? I thought he'd never leave you for sure!" Inu Yasha said.

"I- Sniffle Thank they were planning it for a while," Kagome said before crying harder.

Inu Yasha growled and hugged her.

"That bastard! Don't worry Kagome I'll make him pay ok? I promise," Inu Yasha told her.

Kagome sniffled again and hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Inu Yasha," Kagome said with a smile.

Inu Yasha smiled back then blushed.

"Um Kagome…since you're ...you know free to date other guys now and everything…do you think you …want to be my girlfriend?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.

Kagome blushed too. She couldn't believe it. After all this and maybe she did get the guy!

"Ok Inu Yasha, I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

AW555 : Well guys again it was a little short but only by about 266 words XD. I normally like to make them about 1500 words long and this one was only about 1234 words long. Around there. Anyway, please don't hurt me! But do review!


	6. Sesshomaru and Keyyasha

AW555 : Finally I'm getting to updating this story XD. I have two other stories I need to update but I just haven't felt like updating lately. I only update this story the most because of all the gracious reviews I get and when you guys are so kind I want to be kind back.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. WE'VE MADE IT OVER 100! WOOOOOO!

I hope you guys enjoy the update and just a note. A very dear friend of mine (BrokenAngel) who I talk to on Yahoo asked me to be in her story. So I asked her in return if she'd like to be mine, so I am using a character called Keyyasha. Just so you know I'm not stealing Keyyasha, the author does no and really approves of me using the character XD. Review !

The Story

Kagome sat on her couch and cried. It was well after 5 and Sesshomaru still had not come home. Was he going to live with Kikyo now?

"Stupid youkai, I'm going to make him pay me all the money I waster on him too! Well why should I care if Kikyo has him. Now she has to pay the million dollars cause technically he's hers right?" Kagome said to herself.

Then the door bell rang. Kagome looked up happily, thinking it was Sesshomaru and opened the door.

"Sessh-" Kagome said smiling but soon stopped.

In front of Kagome stood a 5,10 girl who looked to be about Kagome's age. She had long light brown hair with dark blue streaks in it and dark blue eyes.

"May I help you?"? Kagome asked.

"Hm, is Sesshomaru here?" the girl asked.

"No," Kagome said sullenly.

"Well then where is he?" the girl asked with a glare.

"I don't know go ask Kikyo" Kagome said with malice in her voice.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku told me you were Sesshomaru's keeper," the girl said.

"Yeah I was but obviously he liked Kikyo better," Kagome replied with a sigh, "Wait…how do you know Sesshomaru and Miroku?"

"Hmph, why should I tell you?" the girl said as she began to walk away.

That's the moment Miroku began to enter the scene.

"Hello Keyyasha, Oh Kagome I need to talk to you. Since Sesshomaru is now technically Kikyo's, the debt you owe has been uplifted," Miroku told Kagome.

"What about the money I squandered on him?" Kagome asked sourly.

"Well, heh, I have no business with that so you'll have to deal with that by yourself," Miroku said as he began to leave, "Bye Keyyasha."

Keyyasha stood in her spot and watched as Kagome began to close the door. She sighed and grabbed the door before Kagome could close it.

"Wait," she said.

Kagome looked at her ruminatively, "What?"

"Look I'm Sesshomaru's half sister ok? And I just found out and I'm looking for my family. Obviously this Kikyo girl did a wrong to you and since I'm looking for Sesshomaru I'll need your help to find this Kikyo girl so why don't we work together?" Keyyasha said.

Kagome watched for a moment then sighed and nodded, opening the door.

"So…what's your story?" Kagome asked sitting on her couch.

Keyyasha sat down on the couch next to Kagome and began to tell her about a dark man named Naraku. He had long black hair and red eyes. If you saw him you'd think the grim reaper himself had come for you. Naraku had kidnapped Keyyasha when she was very young and Keyyasha grew up thinking Naraku was her father. So of course Keyyasha did anything Naraku asked. Eventually the things Naraku began to ask her to do were to evil for her to do and she began to hate him. The day he slipped she wasn't her real father, she ran away and began to search for her real family.

"Wow…and I thought my life was horrible," Kagome sighed.

"How did you come by Sesshomaru anyway?" Keyyasha asked, "I met Miroku and he only told me who to come to but no background or anything."

Kagome smiled, "Well…"

Then Kagome told Keyyasha her story about how she accidentally got Sesshomaru, how she had to get a job, then how Kikyo stole him from her.

Keyyasha frowned, "From what I've heard about Sesshomaru from your stories it just does not sound like him to leave you like that."

Kagome nodded, "That's what makes it so confusing!"

"Hm, why don't we go over to Kikyo's house and sneak around?" Keyyasha asked with a smirk.

"That's a great idea! We'll do some detective work!" Kagome said.

Keyyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome, "Right…"

At Kikyo's House

Kagome and Keyyasha snuck around Kikyo's house till they found an open window with light shining out of it. Kagome and Keyyasha peeked through the window to see a medium sized living room with a couch in the middle of it. On this couch was Sesshomaru and Kikyo making out. Kagome seethed with anger and Keyyasha smirked at Kagome.

"Wait…you're Sesshomaru's half sister right? So that means you're a half youkai right? So you can smell if something ifs wrong with him can't you?" Kagome asked.

Keyyasha blank and nodded.

"Yes, but I need to be closer to him," Keyyasha said.

Kagome smirked, "No problem, follow me"

Kikyo sighed with a growl as she answered the door bell and glared at the girl in front of her.

"What do you want? To beg for Sesshomaru to come back," Kikyo laughed.

"Actually no, I just wanted to congratulate you on him from me," Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru walked up and stood behind Kikyo, glaring at Kagome. Keyyasha stood beside Kagome and took a deep whiff of air as Sesshomaru stood by Kikyo.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? Did you bump your head or something?" Kikyo asked.

"Well of course not why would you think that?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Well whatever, me and Sesshomaru have things to…do" Kikyo said with a smirk, "Go hang out with your nerdy friend."

With that, Kikyo slammed the door in their faces and Kagome had to hold Keyyasha back from killing Kikyo.

"So, did you smell anything?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, he's drugged for sure," Keyyasha said.

Somewhere we don't know yet

A human shaped shadow peered into a mirror with a smirk.

"So there you are my dear Keyyasha and who is your friend? Maybe I should kidnap her and use her against you hm?" the figure laughed as he motioned the one holding the mirror away, "I will get you back dear daughter and you shall wish you never left me."

AW555 : I hope you guys liked it! And thanks again to my dear friend who let me use her character and get some ideas from it XD. Please review! 


	7. Sesshomaru and Waking up

AW555 : Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping it'll be longer but who knows XD. But I did try my best! Enjoy!  
"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked Keyyasha.

"Hmm, well obviously the potion can't last forever so she must be feeding it to him every few hours. If we can just keep her away from him long enough to have the potion wear off…"

Kagome smirked, "I think I have an idea."

That night Kagome stayed up late making a false invitation.

The next morning, after reading her mail, Kikyo rushed to get ready to go shopping.

"Dear Miss Kikyo, You have been invited to a ball on December the 12th. The prime minister's son is looking for a wife and has invited only the most beautiful women of each city. Make sure to dress your best!  
Takanada Soshi Vice Minister"

Kikyo flew out the door without a word to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Keyyasha watched from the bushes in a neighbors yard. Once Kikyo was out of site, they snuck up to Kikyo's front door, opened it, and walked into the house. They found themselves in a long maroon hallway. They walked leftwards till they came to a living room where they heard the TV. There on the couch sat Sesshomaru who was too involved with Scrubs (my fave show XD) to notice them. Keyyasha and Kagome quickly tackled him to the ground, put a blind fold over his eyes, and tied his arms behind his back. Then Keyyasha knocked him out before he could fight back.

Kagome and Keyyasha picked Sesshomaru up by his upper half, with much ease on Keyyasha's part, before they pulled him out of the house and into the awaiting taxi outside. The taxi driver did not ask any questions, just drove the three to Kagome's shrine. Once there, Kagome and Keyyasha dragged Sesshomaru up the thousands of steps and into the house. Finally, they tied him to a dining chair and took off his blind fold and gag.

Kagome fell back onto the couch and wiped her forehead.

"I think I just lost a few pounds."

Keyyasha nodded and sat beside Kagome.

"So what now?" asked Kagome.

"We wait," said Keyyasha.

Thirty Minutes Later

Kagome, who was tapping her fingers, and Keyyasha, who was about to kill her, gave a sigh of relief when Sesshomaru gave a groan before opening his eyes. Then he growls.

"Where am I?" he asks.

Kagome blank, "At my house Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru blank back.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

Sesshomaru sighs in relief.

"Hm, I thought that evil wench had me still."

"So, you really don't like her?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"I told you I was your boyfriend I would not break that deal with you without your agreement."

That's when Sesshomaru noticed Keyyasha and sniffed in her direction.

"Who are you?"

"Feh, Keyyasha," Keyyasha answered.

"She's your half sister Sesshomaru," Kagome said, untying Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cracked his shoulders and neck before nodding.

"I remember father telling me about a child that kidnapped soon after birth," Sesshomaru said.

"Well Keyyasha came to find her family and I guess you were the first one on her list," Kagome said with a smile.

Keyyasha glared at Kagome and stood up.

"No, he's one of the only ones that knows where father is and I came to get that information out of him," Keyyasha said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Me and father have not spoken for years, If you want to know where he is then go ask that suck up Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru said.

Keyyasha sighed and growled at Sesshomaru before heading towards the front door.

"Wait! Keyyasha let me help you find your father! I mean you did help me with Sesshomaru…" Kagome said.

Keyyasha stopped then nodded.

"Alright," Keyyasha said quietly.

"Alright then! On to Inu Yasha's house then!"

At Inu Yasha's House Sesshomaru growled as Kagome rang the doorbell.

"Hm, and why am I here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because she saved you from getting raped," Kagome said with a glare at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared back lightly, "Hm."

"Hello Kag-, what do you want?" Inu Yasha said glaring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared back and Kagome stepped in between them both.

"Inu Yasha, this is your sister Keyyasha, and she wants to meet her father but she needs your help," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha blank, "A sister? What sister?"

Kagome sighs, "Can we come in?"

Inu Yasha glared around Kagome and at Sesshomaru then nodded.

"But, he can't touch anything!" Inu Yasha said before letting them in.

Once in, Keyyasha and Kagome sit on the couch while Sesshomaru stands beside Kagome and glared at different things around the apartment. Keyyasha then tells Inu Yasha what she had told Kagome earlier.

"Wow, father never told me I mean…I never knew…wow," Inu Yasha said. 

Keyyasha nodded, "So do you know where father is?"

Inu Yasha nodded back, "Yes, just a minute let me get the address."

Inu Yasha disappeared into one of the backrooms of his house for a few minutes. Then he comes back with a yellow piece of writing paper, which he hands to Keyyasha.

"Here's the address, he's normally always there so just go ahead and visit him whenever you want," Inu Yasha said with a small smile.

"Yeah, um..thanks," Keyyasha said before standing up and heading to the door.

Kagome blank and looked at Inu Yasha then Keyyasha again. She then shrugged and stood up also.

"See ya at school Inu Yasha!," Kagome said, "Oh…and Inu Yasha…..um….well….me and Sesshomaru…"

Inu Yasha smiled and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know Kagome and it's alright, just tell me if he ever hurts you ok? I'll kick his arse for you."

Kagome giggled and ran out to be with Sesshomaru and Keyyasha.

With Sesshomaru and Keyyasha

"So Keyyasha-" Kagome began.

"Look Kagome, I want to thank you guys for all the help and everything but I need to do the rest of this by myself ok?" Keyyasha said.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Bu-" Kagome began again.

"Really, just … let me go ok? Goodbye," Keyyasha said before walking down Inu Yasha's street.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side as his ring turned blue in sadness.

"You are sad because she is leaving?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sniffled lightly and nodded.

"I was beginning to think of her as a friend.…but at least we helped her have a sort of happy ending right?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and nodded.

"Let's go home Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded once more, picked Kagome up bridal style and took her back to the shrine.

Somewhere we don't know yet The shadow smirked as he watched Keyyasha head to her biological father's house and the Inu youkai take Kagome to her shrine.

"Kanna," the shadow said to the little girl holding the mirror.

"Yes master?" the small girl asked.

"Bring Kagura to me I have a mission for her."

"Yes master," Kanna said before going to find the woman called Kagura.

The shadow smirked even more as he felt his plan coming together.

"Soon my sweet Kagome I will have you and with you shall also come Keyyasha and the fall of the great Inu Youkai Clan of the West."

The Next Morning at 6

Kagome grumbled as the hurried to answer the phone.

"Yes?" she said grumpily.

"Kagome?" a voice said.

"Keyyasha? What-?" Kagome began and was once more interrupted.

"Kagome my father…he rejected me…he doesn't believe I'm his! Can you please come get me on 25th street?" Keyyasha asked.

"Of course! Oh that's so horrible Keyyasha! I'll be there in 30 minutes ok?" Kagome said before hanging up and quickly throwing some clothes on.

Kagome rushed to the bus stop and waited for 10 minutes before it finally came. Then the bus took her to 25th street and Kagome got off. She looked around and walked hastily down the street, looking for Keyyasha.

"Keyyasha?" Kagome said as she heard something behind her and began to turn around.

"Sorry girl but you've been tricked," a female voice said before everything went dark for Kagome.

With Sesshomaru

When Sesshomaru awoke around 7:30 he knew something was wrong. He could not smell Kagome's fresh scent anywhere. He swiftly got up and searched the house for her. Upon not finding her he walked outside and growled. She was not there either, so where was she? That's when he heard the phone ring. He stared at it for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sesshomaru?" a female voice on the other line said.

"Hm Keyyasha?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm….really sorry...it's all my fault…I can't believe I got her into this…" Keyyasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said with a growl.

"Naraku has got Kagome Sesshomaru and he is using her to lure us to him." Keyyasha said.

AW555 : Well guys in words it was about 300 words longer! XD so I did make it a little longer . though I didn't plan it out very much. I wrote down the first page yesterday on a piece of paper and never wrote the rest of it so the rest of it wasn't preplanned sorry about that! But it is technically longer and it is WAY longer in pages though, but that's because of all the dialogue makes it look bigger XD. Anyway review! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	8. Sesshomaru and Missing Kagome

AW555 : Ok I've just about freaking had it with some people. For the second time I've been reviewed and told I didn't give Yuu Watase credit for this story because I got the idea from Absolute Boyfriend. Now look at the Disclaimer. What does it say? I DON"T OWN ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND OR INU YASHA. YUU WATASE AND RUMIKO TAKAHASHI MADE THEM. And I'm sorry I just say the animes normally but I don't know how to spell the author's names really and am too lazy to look them up so I don't want to slaughter their names. I'm sorry forgive me I'm a horrible person and I'm very sorry if I offended anyone with this but after the second freaking time someone told me I didn't give Yuu Watase credit when I clearly put up a disclaimer I just got a little fed up. So for all you people who didn't know yes it's not an original idea I got it from Absolute Boyfriend so kill me. I mean there's really not that many original ideas anymore if anyone has noticed. But please I have enough stress in my life with school so please don't review me telling me I didn't give credit because this is now the third darn time I have and I will just ignore the review. Thank you and please enjoy my story and those who have been kind and considerate enjoy the story.

AW555 : Ok guys here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Kagome whimpered as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding in pain. She reached up and felt the top of her head to see if there was an axe lodged into her brain. Not finding anything, Kagome sat up to find herself in a windowless green and violet colored room. It had a queen sized canopy bed, a dark green chest, and a violet bedside table. Kagome then tried to stand up but only to find herself face first into the floor, making her bite her lip and her headache worse. Kagome pushed herself off the floor and tear up as she touched her now busted lip.

"My poor dear, have you hurt yourself?" a voice said from the doorway.

Kagome gasped in surprise and looked up to see a very handsome man. He had long wavy black hair, dark red eyes, and was about 5,6.

"Are you Naraku?" Kagome asked.

The man smirked, "I guess Keyyasha has spoken of me?"

Kagome didn't reply but swallowed the blood in her mouth.

"That's why you should stay in the bed dear. Then you wouldn't have been hurt." Naraku said widening his smirk.

"Are you hungry? You've been out for two days. Kagura hit you a little too hard I'm afraid, which she was punished for trust me," Naraku said with a creepy smile.

Kagome was about to shake her head when her stomach growled and she blushed. Naraku chuckled and started to leave.

"I will have Kagura bring you some food. There are clothes in the chest and there are supplies in the bathroom. Feel free to clean yourself up," he said before shutting the door and locking it.

Kagome sighed wandering how she got herself into this kind of stuff. A few minutes later, Kagome heard the door being unlocked as Kagura walked in with a tray of food. Kagome winced a she caught a look at the many bruises on Kagura's face.

"Thank you," Kagome said as Kagura placed the tray next to Kagome.

Kagura nodded before walking out. Kagome sighed again and stared at her food, wondering if it was poisoned. There was fruit, some chicken, and noodles on the plate. She soon dug into it after her stomach gave another rumble. Once Kagome was finished with her food, she headed towards the bathroom.

'A bath does sound really good right about now,' Kagome thought.

The bathroom was medium sized with a marble tub on the left wall and a marble toilet and sink on the right wall. There was a robe, towel, washcloth, soap, and shampoo on the side of the tub. Kagome then took her bath and put her robe on before searching for a hair dryer. She found one in the cabinet under the sink. There was also a brush which she used while blow drying her hair.

Once done in the bathroom, she headed towards the chest in her room. She opened it to find one dress, some socks, a bra, and panties, and one pair of shoes. Kagome glared at the items of clothing and sighed before putting them on. The dress was black and went to her knees. The bottom of the dress was frilly kind of like a tutu. It also had three red stripes on the lower right side. It looked like a giant animal with wet red paint on their claws wiped the dress.

The socks and shoes looked like they were taken from The Wizard of Oz. The socks went up to her calves and were black and white striped. The shoes were red and sparkly. Kagome's eye twitched as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Though she looked cute, what did that twisted man have in mind? That's when the bedroom door was opened and Naraku stepped in with a smirk.

"You look very cute my dear, wont you join me in my living room?" Naraku asked.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru glared at the people that walked by him as he sat on a bench at the bus stop. Keyyasha was going to meet him there at 12 and it was now 12:15 according to the clock beside the bus stop sign. Sesshomaru sighed and sank lower into the bench until he saw another bus approaching. He then sat up and glared at Keyyasha as she got off the bus.

"You're late," he stated.

Keyyasha glared at him, "Feh, I'm sorry I missed the first bus."

Keyyasha then sighed at sat beside him on the bus. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Keyyasha spoke up.

"Look I'm really sorry if I had known Naraku would have taken her I would have never approached her but I didn't know the sick bastard was still watching me! None the less going to want me back!" she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded before she continued.

"And I'm sorry about father he's not the person I thought he was," Keyyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru perked up and looked at her with confusion.

"I know how he made Miroku sale you to a human girl just because you wouldn't marry that youkai woman he set you up with," she explained.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Well I guess father is wiser then he knows because though I did suffer at first I did find Kagome."

Keyyasha's eye twitches and she shakes her head. "Well come on," Keyyasha said standing up.

Sesshomaru blank at her, "Hm?"

"We're going to get Kagome!" Keyyasha said taking off down the street.

Sesshomaru sighed again and took off after her.

With Kagome

Kagome looked around her and gasped. The living room was gorgeous! It had blue, green, and red dragon wallpaper all over the walls. The furniture was a maroon color made out of very fine fabric. The carpet was an exquisite sand color. There was also a fireplace on the west wall.

"Do you like the carpet?" Naraku asked with a smirk, "It's from Europe."

Kagome blushed and nodded, "Yes your living room is very lovely."

"How rude of me please sit my dear," Naraku said ushering Kagome to the couch.

Kagome sat down on the couch and watched as Naraku sat in the chair across from her.

"So, I'm sure you think I'm a monster right?" Naraku said.

Kagome looked cautiously at him and nodded. Naraku laughed and shook his head.

"You see Keyyasha has filled your head with….misunderstandings-" Naraku began but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Naraku growled and motioned for Kagome to stay.

"I'll be right back my dear," Naraku said disappearing from the room.

Kagome took this chance to run out the door that was opposite from the door Naraku went through.

Naraku opened the door and smirked.

"So you've finally arrived have you?"

AW555 : I'm sooooooooo sorry about this taking so long. I've had about one half of it written for a week but I just never got to finished it with my finals and all . but here's the new update and I hope you guys enjoy it! 


	9. Sesshomaru and Naraku

AW555: Hello guys . sorry for the long wait. I always forgot to reply to a kind reviewer named rin. And to reply to your review which was a few months ago XD any ideas you have I'd be glad to know about just email me or send them in a review. Of course I'd give you credit if I used them. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and congratulations to Yonder Tiger for guessing who's at the door XD.

"Naraku I am very perturbed with you," Inu Taishou growled while walking into Naraku's house.

Naraku smirked as he shut the door.

"Oh, why is that oh great Lord of the West?" Naraku asked.

"I told you to never let Keyyasha know about her real family!" Inu Taishou hissed, "Then the once time Sesshomaru actually falls in love with someone, a human no less, you have to screw it up!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in getting Sesshomaru together with the girl?"

With Kagome

Kagome ran down the long dark hallway searching for a way out. She squeaked and fell on her butt with an "oof" as she ran into something hard. She quickly looked up to not see Naraku for her relief. The man offered her his hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry miss I was day dreaming and didn't see you," the man said.

Kagome blushed as she looked into his cloudy blue eyes.

"I'm Eric, what's your name?" he asked.

"Kagome," she squeaked.

He smiled, shaking his black hair out of his eyes, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

Kagome stared at him for a minute before registering his questions, which she replied, "Naraku kidnapped me."

Eric furrowed his eyebrows and sighed pulling Kagome down the hallway.

"You must forgive my cousin, he is always pulling stunts like this. If it weren't for Inu Taishou he would have never started," Eric grumbled.

"Inu Taishou? Isn't that Sesshomaru, Keyyasha, and Inu Yasha's father?" Kagome asked.

Eric looked down at her and nodded, "Yes I'm assuming you know them and that's how Naraku achieved you?"

Kagome nodded, "But how does Inu Taishou have anything to with Naraku?"

Eric took a swift turn to the right before answering, "Inu Taishou paid Naraku to take Keyyasha because Inu Taishou only wanted one Hanyou child."

Kagome gasped, "That's horrible! So why does Naraku want me then?"

"Naraku has a sick thing for human girls it would appear," Eric replied.

"So why did you not help Keyyasha?" Kagome asked.

Eric stopped and looked at her.

"Kagome, I would rather her long to know her real family then know the cruel truth," he replied before finally coming to a big door.

"Now through that door and to the right are the front doors. Naraku and Inu Taishou are in the living room and wont notice you and if you sneak out quietly ok?" Eric said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kagome said before sneaking to the front door and opening it, "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked down at her before she hugged him tightly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two love birds," Naraku hissed.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku and growled before looking at Inu Taishou.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, nodding towards his father.

"Sesshomaru," Inu Taishou said nodding back.

"Well Naraku you will return the girl and since you could not keep up your end of the deal I will take my money back and all that you own that you use my money to buy," Inu Taishou said while heading towards Sesshomaru and the front door.

Naraku smirked and quickly shot a tentacle at Inu Taishou, which went straight through his back, piercing his heart, and coming out the other side. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he caught his father and Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red as he gently put his father on the floor and faced Naraku.

"Naraku you have done the last injustice to my family. Today you will take your last breath," Sesshomaru said walking slowly towards Naraku.

Naraku smirked and chuckled as he began to take on his true form. Naraku began to grow stories high as he grew many legs. As you can guess this cause great damage to Naraku's mansion. Sesshomaru disappeared and he appeared in front of Naraku, digging his claws into one of Naraku's legs. While Naraku and Sesshomaru fought, Kagome tended to Inu Taishou.

"You are Kagome then?" Inu Taishou coughed.

Kagome nodded, trying not to cry.

"You will tell him that I am sorry for what I did to him but I had to, to make sure he would one day fall in love and possibly understand the reasons I left his mother," Inu Taishou said before coughing violently.

Kagome teared up and nodded once more.

"And tell him the only way to defeat Naraku is to let go. He must let go," Inu Taishou said before taking his last breath.

Kagome wiped the tears away as she stood up and looked on at the fight between Sesshomaru and Naraku. Naraku knocked Sesshomaru away with one of his legs, slamming Sesshomaru into a wall.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried out.

Naraku smirked and shot a long leg out at Kagome, wrapping it around her. Kagome gasped and struggled as Sesshomaru stood up.

"SESSHOMARU YOU MUST LET GO! FOR YOUR FATHER LET GO!" Kagome said, relating the message from Inu Taishou to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he nodded. Suddenly there was a violent shudder and Naraku almost dropped Kagome. Kagome and Naraku quickly looked back at Sesshomaru as 6 thumps went through both of them which sounded like heart beats. Then before they're eyes Sesshomaru's claws, fangs, and hair lengthened, two swords appeared at his side, and his apparel changed. (I think you know what it changed to XD)

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, stunned.

Sesshomaru smirked at Naraku before taking the bigger sword of the two and unsheathing it.

"Naraku, you will die," Sesshomaru said before launching at Naraku and slicing the arm that held Kagome.

Kagome shrieked and Sesshomaru caught her, before dropping her back on the floor and attacking Naraku once more. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru hacked at Naraku legs before Naraku on had two legs left, which cause him to fall over on his face. Sesshomaru stalked over to Naraku with a smirk.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave hm Naraku?" Sesshomaru chuckled before raising his sword above Naraku's head.

Naraku smirked before shooting a tentacle at Sesshomaru, piercing him in the chest much like his father.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground, resting on his sword.

"Dogs never learn new tricks," Naraku chuckled.

Sesshomaru growled before quickly plunging his sword into Naraku head. Naraku's screech rang through the whole mansion as Eric appeared, grabbing Sesshomaru and ushering Kagome out. Once they were outside, they watched as the mansion crumbled from Naraku's screech.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried as she rushed to him, "Please don't die, please."

Eric looked sadly at the couple.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital," Eric said putting Sesshomaru in the back seat of a compact car.

Kagome sat with him, putting his head in her lap.

"Please don't leave me…."

AW555 : Does Sesshomaru die like Night in Absolute Boyfriend? Or am I nice and will let him survive? Only I know MUWAHAHA ok but really you'll just have to wait till next time . Review! 


	10. Sesshomaru and Peace

AW555 : Hey guys, I know I am the biggest procrastinator in the world and I am so sorry for making you wait this long. Here▓s the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Story

Sesshomaru▓s eyes fluttered before flying open. He quickly shut them again as they were bombarded with white light. Sesshomaru then tried to open his eyes again, but this time slowly. He then gasped as he found himself looking at a pure white sky with bright white lights seeming to come for everywhere. Was he dead? Was this the heaven mortals talked about? If so why was he here?

Sesshomaru tried to sit up, but pain ripped through him and he hastily decided it wasn▓t heaven because in heaven you could feel no pain. As he looked around himself he noticed many glittering metal machines. That▓s when he realized he was in a hospital.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief and closed his eyes before relaxing back into the bed. A door squeaked as it was opened and Sesshomaru looked in the noise▓s direction.

⌠Sesshomaru?■ the intruder said.

Sesshomaru blank, ▒I know that voice┘..▓ ⌠Kagome?■

Sesshomaru groaned as another body landed on top of his.

⌠Oh sorry,■ Kagome said sheepishly as she sat in a chair beside his hospital bed.

⌠But I▓m so excited that you▓re awake! The doctors said that you were lucky you were a youkai or you might not ever wake up!■

Sesshomaru frowned, ⌠How long have I been unconscious?■

⌠About 2 weeks, why?■ Kagome said. Sesshomaru▓s eyes widened, ⌠What happened after I fell unconscious?■

⌠Well, Eric brought us to the hospital where you were quickly rushed to the emergency room. Only after I was assured you were going to live did I go back to make sure your father▓s body was taken care of. He was buried last Thursday, and once you get well I▓ll take you to his grave,■ Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded, before looking away from Kagome. Kagome looked at him sadly as she grabbed his hand.

⌠Sesshomaru, don▓t be mad at yourself for your father▓s death. It wasn▓t your fault. If it makes you feel any better, he told me he was so sorry for everything he▓s done to you and he hoped that one day you▓d understand why he left your mother and why he wanted you to mate a human.■

Sesshomaru looked down at the bed as he explained his understanding of his father▓s wishes.

⌠The reason my father left my mother and why he wanted me to mate a human was because of love. My mother and father were joined for power, not love and because of that my mother was never able to feel affection for him. So, my father looked for love in other places, thus meeting Inu Yasha▓s mother. Since my father knew that not very many youkai women are capable of feeling emotion, he wanted me to be with a human woman so I would be able to receive and feel love myself.■

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and smiled lightly.

⌠And I believe I did,■ he said before kissing her softly yet passionately.

Three Years Later

Sesshomaru kneeled down beside a tombstone as he laid flowers on the grave.

⌠Well father, all the things you planned for my life have gone worked out. Kagome and I have been mated for two years and just last year we had two boys. One we named Inu Taishou, after you, and the other we named Toga. Keyasha is living with us but she met a young monk that I think she▓ll move in with soon. Inu Yasha is in college, he plans to become a surgeon. Well, I better go. Kagome planned for us to go out to dinner tonight. Rest in peace old man.■

Sesshomaru than stood back up before walking away from the grave and back to his new life with Kagome. 


End file.
